The Power of Love
by Sharona1981
Summary: A richly deserved happy ending for my favourite soap couple-the fic itself explains further. R&R PLEASE! Christian/Syed
1. Chapter 1

THE POWER OF LOVE

A Chryed fic.

I've been captivated by this beautiful, heartbreaking love story since it began, and was inspired to write this. Based on what happened when Syed went to see Christian after he was attacked-but I wanted a happy ending, just as I've always wanted one for them. Pretty short but please R&R. Obviously, I own nothing-but dearly wish I did, lol.

CHAPTER 1-SYED'S POV

"Christian was beaten up..."

These are the only words going through my mind, over and over, as I rush to Christian's flat, my heart pounding.

I know I'm supposed to stay away from him-I told him it was over, because I wouldn't finish with Amira, that I was marrying her, that I loved her. I told him I'd made my choice, that I didn't want him. My heart still aches thinking of the hurt expression on his face as he walked away from me, but it aches even more to think of someone hurting him, that beautiful man with whom I'm in...

I stop short, as I realise where my thoughts have taken me. At first, I'm horrified, and try to push the notion away. But it's no use. Because it's the truth. I'm in love with Christian. This is much more than attraction now. If it was ever just attraction. I don't want to live without him anymore.

From the moment of that first, forbidden kiss, I knew I was in trouble. Looking deep into those green eyes in the instant before I pressed my lips to his, I felt he was looking right into my soul. And I was lost.

As lost as I feel now, without him...

Christian opens the door at my first knock, and I can feel my mouth drop open in sheer horror. His beautiful face is battered, cut and bruised, one eye practically swollen shut. Usually so confident and powerful, he now looks heartbreakingly fragile and vulnerable, and so, so tired. It breaks my heart to see him like this.

"Oh, Christian," I breathe, and instinctively lift my hand to touch his cheek, but he pushes my hand away, his face hardening. "What do you want, Syed?" He asks harshly.

"Can I come in?" I ask the question nervously, desperately afraid that he'll just slam the door in my face. He hesitates, making his decision, then silently steps aside to let me in.

"Who did this to you?" I demand, torn between anger and a helpless longing to just hold him, comfort him. But he's keeping his distance, standing well away from me, observing me warily. And how can I blame him? I've hurt him so many times, been so cruel to this amazing man who deserves nothing but love. I have never physically hurt Christian, but I realize now that I am no better than the monster who has hurt him so badly.

And that thought angers me even more.

At first, Christian is cold, unwilling to talk, but finally, he explains everything, tells me exactly what happened. And I'm furious, furious to think there are people who would hurt another human being simply because of their sexual preference, and even more furious to learn this isn't the first time he's been attacked. I want to reach out, to take his pain away, but he won't let me. When I try to, he grabs my hand, and reminds me, in a voice filled with pain that I know has nothing to do with what's happened to him, "Never touch me _again_, you said. You love Amira, remember?"

As he flings my hand away, and turns his back, his posture rigid, I bow my head, filled with shame. I remember what I said, but I meant none of it. I was trying to convince myself that I could stay away from him, that I had no feelings for him, that I _do_ love Amira. But I've been fooling myself.

Tentatively, I reach out to Christian again, this time to gently stroke his back, and he rounds on me, eyes flashing with pain and fury. "Get out, Syed." He snaps. "Go back to your _princess_."

"I love you." The words come tumbling out before I realize quite what I've just said, but I know them to be true. After all the lies, all the hurt I've caused him, he deserves the truth.

Christian is staring at me, eyes wide. "What did you say?" He asks softly, and suddenly, I'm terrified. What if he doesn't feel this way? What if it's not what he wants to hear? But it's too late now-I've said it. And I'll say it a million times over, if I have to. If he wants me to.

"I love you." The words are clearer this time, stronger. "_Only_ you."

I watch as Christian's face crumples, tears spilling down his cheeks, but this time when I reach for him, he pulls me tight against him, holding me as if he's afraid to let me go.

"Oh, Sy," he whispers, stroking long fingers gently through my hair. "I never thought I'd hear you say..." Suddenly, he pulls away, doubt evident in his expression. "What about Amira?"

It's the question I've been torturing myself with since this began, but now I know there is only one answer. My heart belongs to this man-to say otherwise would be a lie. And I cannot live a lie any longer.

To admit the truth means I lose everything.

Except everything I want is standing right in front of me.

"I'll tell her everything." I'm determined now, but it's obvious Christian doesn't believe me. "You've said that before, Sy." He sighs. "That was before." I retort, and he looks confused. "Before what?" He asks, and I smile, looking at his face, still so beautiful, despite the state it's in.

"Before I realized I can't be without you. Before I realized how much I love you." I take hold of Christian's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I _will_ tell her, Christian. Right now."

He starts in shock as I walk towards the door, his face dissolving into a smile. "Are you sure this is what you want, Sy?" He sounds so uncertain, which is so out of character for him. I approach him again, smiling. "You're the only thing in my life I've ever been sure of. I'll be back soon-then we'll go the police together. Okay?"

Christian beams, then nods. As I walk away again, he pulls me back into his arms and kisses me softly, tenderly. Before I melt completely, he breaks off, tears welling again. "I love you too, Sy." He whispers brokenly. "I was so scared I was going to lose you forever. Don't ever leave me again."

And these words, these simple, heartfelt words, give me all the courage I need to face Amira and my family, to finally face up to the truth.

The truth is, I love Christian Clarke.

And soon, everyone will know....


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-CHRISTIAN'S POV

"I love you."

I can't have heard him right. He can't have told me the one thing I've been desperate to hear from him for so long. But he has. And I know from his expression that he means it.

He loves me.

Syed _loves_ me.

And knowing that makes all the hurt and suffering I've had to endure, completely worthwhile.

I'd been so angry with him the night before, after his cruel rejection at the engagement party, when he'd told me in no uncertain terms what he thought of me, when he'd thrown my feelings back in my face, told me he intended to marry _her_, that he loved _her_.

Only, I knew he was lying.

I've always known.

I'd stumbled out of the Masood house, completely heartbroken, knowing that he still wasn't being honest with me or himself, but powerless to do anything about it. All I could think about was getting to the Vic and drowning my sorrows with a double vodka or ten.

God, I shouldn't have got so drunk.

But I was so angry..._so_ angry...with Syed, for rejecting me, and with myself, for loving him so much.

And boy, had I paid the price.

Funny thing was, the bastard who took it upon himself to beat me up for having the audacity to be gay, still didn't hurt me as much as Syed has. He only battered my _body_-Syed has battered my _heart_, so many times I've lost count.

But now...he _loves_ me.

I can't stop the tears-and don't particularly want to-as I pull him into my arms. This is the moment I've dreamed of, it's...

But what about Amira?

"I'll tell her everything."

Oh, Sy, come on. It's not like it's the first time you've promised me that.

Please, don't get my hopes up, if you're only going to dash them again.

But he looks different from the last time he agreed to tell her. There's a determination about him now, as if he knows what he has to do. And when he takes my hand, and says firmly, "I _will_ tell her, Christian. Right now.", I feel my heart soar, pounding painfully against my bruised ribcage.

The physical pain I suffered last night, and am still suffering today, no longer matters, because he means it, I can see it in his eyes, his gorgeous chocolate eyes that make my heart flutter every time I look into them.

He's going to tell her.

We're going to be together, _properly_.

I kiss him, and as always, I feel desire growing. I want him all the time, more than I've ever wanted anyone. We belong to each other, he and I. We both feel it, I know that now.

I watch him smile at me, all the love he feels shining from his face, and I feel myself start to well up again. Bloody Hell, I've never cried over a bloke before, but all I ever seem to do is cry over this one!

But these are happy tears, honest.

Safe in my arms, our hearts beating in almost perfect sync, I tell him I love him too, that I never want to lose him again. It's hilarious, really-I was always the first to laugh at people who talked about 'soulmates', and now, here I am, embracing mine.

I'm supposed to hate him, aren't I, for everything he's put me through? But I can't. I've tried, so many time, as I'm sure he has done with me, but somehow, we always end up here. We fight, we make up, we make _love_...and then the whole pattern starts all over again.

But something has changed now. This is different.

It _has_ to be.

But, then he's gone, and wouldn't you bloody know it, I panic as soon as he leaves me, doubt setting in again. With all his newfound confidence, there's always a chance it'll disappear the moment he's faced with the reality of confessing all to his and ultimately, his family. It's a weakness Sy has, this fear of losing everything he holds dear if he comes clean. The notion of some archaic religion outlawing homosexuality, branding it as some sort of awful disease, angers me, almost as much as the notion of people getting beaten up merely because of their sexual orientation, as I have been.

I'm angry. And tired. And _terrified_.

What if he can't do it? What if he gets over there and loses all the courage he seems to have gained?

Oh, Sy. You've got my whole heart.

_Please_ don't break it again...

(Yes, it's the big reveal next, lol! Hope you enjoyed so far!)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-SYED'S POV

It's mum who meets me at the door when I get home, beaming at me proudly. Of course she's proud-to her, I've always been the perfect son, incapable of ever doing any wrong.

But _thi_s...

She'll never forgive me.

But I can't _not_ be with Christian. He deserves to be loved, completely.

And so does Amira-which is why I have to set her free. So she can find a man who deserves her.

However, when mum leads me into the living-room and I come face-to-face with Amira and my dad, I almost lose all courage, almost change my mind. _Almost_. But then, I see Christian's face, bruised and battered, looking so hurt, tears running down his face, and I remember my promise.

I will _not_ let him down again.

"Syed? Is something wrong?" Mum's voice interrupts my thoughts, and I turn to look at her, maybe for the last time. I love my family, but, Allah help me, I love Christian, too.

And I'm tired of hiding that love.

Mum must have noticed the terrified expression I'm almost certainly wearing, because she steps forward, looking concerned. "Syed, what is it?" She demands. "What's the matter?"

I face Amira, who smiles at me, but her smile fades slightly when she sees the look on my face. Taking a deep breath, I say, softly, as if the tone of my voice can lessen the blow, "You're a wonderful girl, Amira. But I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

"What?!" Mum's having a fit, but it's Dad who grabs my arm. He looks totally calm. "You're nervous, son." He says gently. "It's only natural. Marriage is a huge step, and..."

I can't believe what he's saying. Are they even _listening_? Have any of then ever _really_ listened?

"For God's sake, Dad, I'm not nervous!" I shout, and watch as he takes a step back, then I look at Amira again. She looks frightened now, like she doesn't understand.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her. "You're amazing, but...I can't do this. You deserve better."

"Syed, you're being silly." Now it's Mum's turn to try to cajole me. "It's just like your father says, you are nervous. You'll be fine..."

"I'm in love with someone else!"

The silence following my announcement is deafening, but not as deafening as the sound Mum's hand makes when it connects with my face. "You...you..." She can barely speak; I think it's the first time I've ever seen her struggle for words.

"Someone else?" Amira is on her feet now, tears in her eyes, looking utterly devastated. I hate myself for hurting her-and the worst is yet to come.

"Someone else?" She repeats brokenly. "You've been..._cheating_ on me?"

"How could you be so stupid?" My father hisses. "You've got this beautiful girl-why would you want another woman? Why?!"

As Amira weeps, my mother raves on and on about bringing shame to the family and my father tries to shout at me over the din, all I can hear is the blood pounding in my head.

_Now or never._..

"It's not another woman!" Immediately, the room falls silent again, my mother's face contorting into a look of complete incomprehension. "What do you mean, it's not...?" Then her eyes widen. "No, _oh_ no..." She's backing away from me, hands outstretched, as if I'm already far too close.

"Mum, I'm gay." I can feel the tears starting, but I'm powerless to stop them. I turn to my father and Amira, and repeat the words I've spent most of my life too afraid to say. "I'm gay. And I love Christian. I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_?!" My father roars, at almost exactly the same time as my mother shrieks, "_Christian_?!" Amira just stands there, sobbing silently.

"Sorry?!" My father looks disgusted. "You...my _God_. Do you even realise what you've just said? How can do this to us? To _Amira_?!"

"I haven't done anything?" I protest, unable to hold off the tears. "I haven't done anything except fall in love. Isn't it more important that I follow my heart...?"

"Not with another _man_!" My father cuts me dead. "And with _Christian_, of all people?! What's wrong with you?"

"He just told you, Masood." Mum's voice is deadly calm. _Too_ calm. "Our son has been corrupted by that..._homosexual_." She says it like Christian is a leper, like he has a contagious disease, which angers me. "He has seduced Syed, made him believe he's in love..."

"You make it sound like I didn't know what I was doing!" I can't let Mum talk about the man I love like this. If Christian were here, he would defend himself, but he's not. "The truth is, Mum, that this isn't the first time I've been with a man. It's just the first time I've fallen in love with one. And _I_ made the first move, not Christian."

"Get out of this house!" Dad looks sick, like he might hit me, but he doesn't. "You are no longer my son. I will not have you here."

I expected this rejection, but it still hurts so deeply. Turning to my mother, barely able to see her through my tears, I choke out, "I suppose you feel the same, Mum."

She doesn't speak at first, but then says, her voice cold as ice, "You know that homosexuality is forbidden in Islam. If you want to be with..._him_, then I must agree with your father. You have brought untold disgrace to your family Syed, and to your faith. Pack your things."

"He's still your son." It's the first time in ages that Amira has spoken, and I'm astonished by her choice of words. As are my parents, judging by their expressions. She looks right at me, still looking deeply hurt, but also...understanding?

"I can't _believe_ you." She says, tears streaming down her face again. "I can't believe that all this time, you and Christian...my _friend_...why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." She's so beautiful; how _could_ I do this to her? "There was never going to be a good time, was there? I'm sorry Amira, I'm truly sorry, but...I couldn't help it. I just...I _love _him."

"Get out!" My father's shouting again, but he's right. I have to go. The damage has been done now. Before I can move, however, Amira tales off her engagement ring and pushes it into my hand. "I'm sorry too, Syed." She murmurs, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry you've had to live a lie all this time. I just wish you'd been honest with me from the start. It would have saved a lot of heartache."

"_Honest_?!" Mum sounds hysterical now-I knew the calm couldn't last. "Honest?! Do you even realize what this means to our people? Our _mosque_?"

"I don't _care_!" I finally explode, screaming into her face, and she stumbles back. "I don't care about any of that anymore. I _love _Christian. And he loves _me_. We want to be together. We're _going _to be together. And nobody's going to stop us."

Mum claps a hand to her mouth and points to the door. "Get out." She orders. "And know that you are no longer part of this family."

I nod, and walk to the door, my heart breaking. The only thing keeping me going is the thought of Christian across the Square, waiting for me. Briefly, I turn to face my parents and Amira for the final time. "That's your choice." I say, tears threatening once again. "Just remember that none of this was _mine_. I'll get my things."...


	4. Chapter 4

(This will be the final chapter-thank you so much for your reviews, all of them positive, thankfully, lol!)

CHAPTER 4-CHRISTIAN'S POV

He's not coming back. How could I ever have thought he'd choose me? He got over there, took one look at his family, and decided I wasn't worth it. He's taking far too long-surely if he'd told them, he'd be back by now.

It's not like me to panic over a bloke, but then, I've never been in love before. Before, it was all about getting some, and getting gone_-"Christian Clarke doesn't __**do**__ commitment, darling."_ But Syed has changed all that. He got inside my heart, and then stole it completely. He's the love of my life; I _need_ him. And sitting here without him, imagining the worst, is not helping matters.

I know he's scared. And I know he stands to lose a lot more than me by going public, but...he has to be honest with himself. Otherwise, things will only get worse.

I hurt all over, but nothing hurts more than my heart right now. He can't keep doing this to me, can't keep raising my hopes if he's only going to let me down. I can't...

Someone's knocking on the door. Oh God, please, let it be him. _Please_... I can't take much more of this...

It's Amira.

And I know from the look on her face that she knows.

She knows _everything_.

Her eyes widen momentarily when she sees how awful I look, as she steps inside. "My _God_." She breathes. "Who did..?" Then she stops, her expression growing a little harder, and she tells me, "Syed is packing his things. His parents have thrown him out. They _know_, Christian. And so do I."

It's obvious that Amira has been crying, but she's holding her head high now, looking me right in the eye. And yes, I feel awful. "I'm sorry, Amira." I say sincerely. "Syed and I...we never meant to hurt you. We just fell in love. He walked away so many times, but..."

"He loves you." She says quietly, interrupting me, and my eyes widen in surprise when I see that she's smiling slightly, even through her obvious pain. "He must do, to tell us like that. It's just..." Her face trembles, and a tear escapes down her cheek, before she says brokenly, "So do _I_."

Helplessly, I reach out, and to my shock, Amira goes willingly into my embrace. "I'm so sorry, darling." I murmur against her hair. "I never meant for this to happen, I swear it."

Pulling away and wiping at her eyes, Amira asks, "Do you love Syed?" I smile-this is the easiest question I've ever had to answer. "With all my heart." I reply. "I've never felt like this about anyone, ever."

Amira nods at my response. "Well, I hope you do, Christian." She says softly. Strangely, she seems to understand how Syed and I feel about each other.

_Unlike_ his family, apparently.

"Because he's just lost _everything_." She concludes. "His parents want nothing more to do with him, I've never seen them so angry."

I let out a derisive snort. I like Masood, I admit, he's always been nice to me, but Zainab...well, we've always sort of been on shaky ground, to say the least. Stemming from when she displayed her open disgust for my sexuality.

Amira is right-this must be _killing_ them, particularly Zainab, whose beloved son has just admitted to being something she despises.

But it doesn't matter-because Syed _hasn't_ lost everything.

"He's got _me_, Amira." I tell her firmly. "No matter what, he will _always_ have me."

Amira nods again, then turns away. "I have to go." She say quietly. "I shouldn't even be here, but I wanted to make sure..." She sighs heavily, then glances at me. "I wanted to be sure you felt the same. But I can see you do. I wish you both luck, Christian. I do. Because as far as Syed's parents are concerned, you'll probably need it."

"Thank you." I'm humbled by Amira's sincerity, and her bravery in coming here. This is an amazing woman, who, I'm sure, will have no problem finding someone else, eventually. I only wish Sy and I didn't have to hurt her as we have.

Once she's gone, I feel restless again. But I'm no longer worried that Sy won't come back to me. He has finally made his choice-and has sacrificed everything he's ever loved in doing so.

I didn't think it was possible to love him more until this moment.

The shouting coming from across the Square draws me to the window, and as I look out, I see Sy coming out of his front door, clutching his suitcase, followed by Zainab, who's waving her arms about and screaming. It would almost look funny, except poor Syed looks absolutely cowed, and ashamed, and I'm suddenly filled with anger.

The man I love is in this mess because of _me_-the least I can do is help get him out of it.

As soon as Zainab sees me approach, she lets out a cry of rage and launches herself at me. "What have you _done_?" She screams, sobbing hysterically. "What have you _done_ to my son??!"

In the face of her loathing and disgust, I'm struggling to remain calm. All I want to do is take Sy away from all this insanity. "We haven't _done_ anything, Zainab." I tell her coldly, glancing at Sy, who looks utterly lost. And I suddenly hate her, hate everyone who has played a part in causing the devastated look on my lover's face.

"We're in love." I practically spit the words into her hateful face. "Get _over_ it."

Her mouth drops open at my impertinence, and I battle against the urge to laugh. This is going to descend into farce if I don't get Syed the hell out of here.

Walking over to him, I gently take his arm, and whisper, "It's ok, Sy. I'm here now. It's all going to be okay. Come on."

Just as Sy starts to leave with me, Zainab grabs his other arm. She looks completely deranged. "You are going _nowhere_ with _him_." Her statement is directed at her son, but it's clear the venom in her voice is especially for me, since it's me she's glaring at. "Come back inside now, Syed, and we'll forget all about this."

"And then I can marry Amira and pretend this never happened, right?" Syed says, perfectly calm. He almost sounds serious.

_Almost_.

To my astonishment, Zainab actually seems to think he _is_ serious. "Perhaps, son." She replies. "If you tell Amira you didn't mean...those things. Now come inside."

However, when she pulls on Sy's arm, he yanks it away and rounds on her. "You're _insane_, mum." His voice is low, but emphatic. _Now_ he's serious. "Do you _really_ think we can all just conveniently _forget_ that I'm gay?" He points at me, finger shaking, then looks right at me, all his love evident in every facet of his face. "I _love_ him." He says. "And I am _done_ apologizing for it." Walking over to me, he smiles shakily, and murmurs, "Let's go."

We walk across the Square together, his hand clasped in mine, pointedly ignoring the torrent of abuse still coming from his mother, and the shocked expressions of people stepping out of their houses to see what's going on. Sy still looks a bit shaken, but happy, and I make a mental note to tell him every day for the rest of our lives together how happy he's just made me.

I've found 'The One'.

Now what more could a bloke ask for?...

THE END


End file.
